


Rendezvous [Completed]

by Silverdale_Ashes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdale_Ashes/pseuds/Silverdale_Ashes
Summary: Important note: This story is based on a past version of Ladybug and Chat Noir. I will still be using Adrien and our beloved Marinette, but the time period and story line will be that of a previous life. With a little bit of tragedy. This story was inspired by The Evil Witch from Snow White and Cinderella.I do not own the characters or the art work. All I made was the plot of the story.





	1. Début

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cendrillon ❘ ❮Miraculous Ladybug❯](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/308568) by LuciaSatalina. 



> Miraculous Ladybug is owned and created by producer Jeremy Zag at Zagtoon, Method Animation, Thomas Astruc, Toei Animation, SAMG Animation and SK Broadband and distributed by Nickelodeon on the Disney Channel as well as videos-on-demand streaming rights belonging to Netflix and B TV (Korea).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning of Fate

[Click here to check out the Wix Rendezvous Book](https://badcookiejar.wixsite.com/ml-rendezvous/)

# Rendezvous

## By: Silverdale_Ashes (my wattpad: @archalexcel)

###  **Chapter 1: Début**

[Note: This story is based on a past version of Ladybug and Chat Noir. I will still be using Adrien and our beloved Marinette, but the time-period and story line will be that of a previous life. I do not own the characters or the art work.]  
If you had one chance to get away from everything horrible, even for just a night, wouldn't you take it?  
Of course, you would. It's so easy to do so, after all. Like the spider's string hanging down to offer a simple escape from hell. A small light in the endless sea of darkness. That's what the ball invitation was to Marinette.  
She was a beautiful bluenette, with silky locks that shined in the sun. Yet beauty didn't equal a pain-free life. In reality, her slim figure was shaped by starvation, and her hands were worn over from working. Her face had by smudges of cinder or dirt.  
There was always work to be done, in the orphanage in which Marinette lived. She couldn't even recall what her parents looked like if they were still alive at all. Nor did she care much to think of them for it only brought her false hopes and crushing disappointment when she finally accepted that she had been abandoned by nameless figures.  
Marinette clapped the dust off her hands before finishing cleaning the old windows of its last spider's web. She felt just a tad bit guilty for ruining such a beautiful home, which was more than she ever had. She had never considered the orphanage much of a home, really. Marinette was rather fond of insects, her most favorite being the beautiful female Ladybugs. Their red glimmer was simply charming, although the yellow male Ladybugs were just as cute.  
Shaking her head out her day dreams, she carried a wet rag off to clean whatever needed the cleaning, and eventually found herself near the office of the woman, Miss Agnés, who owned the orphanage. Now, Marinette wasn't the type to eavesdrop, but when she heard Miss Agnés speaking to an unfamiliar male sounding stranger she couldn't help but let curiosity get to her. After all, strangers very rarely visited.  
"--I insist that you allow the more mature girls to attend." The stranger said in a pleading tone  
"I shall not. We can't afford more than simple rags, much less fashionable gowns!" Miss Agnés responded in a clearly agitated voice.  
Gowns? Marinette thought to herself, thinking she must have heard wrong.  
"I understand your concern, my lady, but I think this would be a truly wonderful experience for the young ladies. They must learn to be adaptable to such high society eventually, and sooner is better when it comes to teaching proper etiquette."  
"What wonderful experience? The experience of being mocked by nobles for wearing mats?" Her tone was turning increasingly angry, clearly frustrated.  
"I simply think that the girls deserve a chance." Desperation. It was hard to not feel bad for the guy. If there was one thing Miss Agnés was, it was stubborn.  
"A chance? Don't make me laugh. They will be kicked out before they have a chance to even see the prince."  
A prince? This was just getting more confusing as Marinette listened.  
"The prince would never do that. He--" Before he had the chance to plead his case more, Miss Agnés interrupted him.  
"No is no, Monsieur Louie." Flat out rejection. You could almost hear his heart breaking into tiny pieces.  
"Can I at least ask if they would want to go?" He truly sounded sad now.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't get their hopes up. This invitation to the ball simply would only hurt them in the end. You don't have kids in rags like I do. I see how jealous they are of those girls in fancy fabrics. I can't break my children's hearts like that. If you understand that. Please, for the children's sake. Don't mention it and get rid of those invites. I beg of you."  
It all made sense now that the ball invitation had been mentioned. Of course, how hadn't Marinette figured it out before? She suppressed a happy giggle at the thought of dancing in a beautiful dress. She didn't even know how to properly dance, but now she wanted to.  
Oh, how wonderful it would be to dance, Marinette thought blissfully. But her daydreams of silky gowns and bird-tail suits were cut short by the sound of the door. Quickly, she hid around the corner as the strange man called Louie walked out.  
Suddenly, temptation strung along Marinette into a decision that would soon change her life forever. Yet she didn't even know that yet, as she craftily snatched one of the invites protruding from the man's pocket.  
Soon, her simple life would be turned one hundred and eighty degrees.  
{Close of Début}


	2. The Ever "Heroic" Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fateful meeting

-Adrien's POV-  
A life of luxury and comfort may sound like a dream come true, but it was more like a nightmare for Prince Adrien. Sure, he had servants at his every whim, and yes, he received the best education. Yet he was always trapped within the castle's walls like a bird whose wings had been clipped and then caged.  
Adrien was the type of boy who wanted freedom and dreamed often of adventures. In his books, he had read stories of different worlds and found himself reaching towards the ever-distant stars. His most favorite books to read were about superheroes.  
Sometimes he liked to pretend he was a superhero, gallantly saving the day. He tended to envision his father as the villain since his father was the reason Adrien was so trapped. Adrien wanted to be rid of the responsibilities of his noble birth, not practice manners and attend Royal balls.  
Yet here Adrien was, his father getting a ball ready. To say the least, his father had expectations. And by expectations, he meant really HIGH expectations. Just the thought of it made Adrien sigh.  
It wasn't all too bad though. Adrien, in his adventuring spirit, had the whole castle memorized from running around it so often. He had discovered a few secret passages that lead to town. Since he was alone today, he had decided to sneak through one with a cloak to hide his face from guards. No one would even miss him.  
-Marinette's POV-  
Dreams of floating gowns and warm spring air filled Marinette's head with all sorts of rather ludicrous thoughts. Perhaps she would simply dress so beautifully that everyone in the room would dance with her. If humans could fly, Marinette would be hovering off the ground as she imagined the perfect dance.  
As she hummed and spun around the kitchen her thoughts were cut right in half by reality as Miss Agnés walked in.  
"Girl, why haven't you started chopping?" The woman barked, referring to the all-but-forgotten vegetables on the cutting board. "Get your head out of the clouds and start working!"  
How could a work-girl like Marinette ever dream to go to a ball? Marinette thought with a sigh. She didn't own anything like a gown, although she had plenty of drawings of them... And could sew one. It was with this thought that an idea clicked.  
"Of course." Marinette smiled to herself. "Always a genius, Marinette."  
\----  
As soon as Marinette was free from her duties, which took almost all day, she rushed to the market with every bit of coin she had held onto for the past sixteen years. It wasn't very much, but she had earned it herself.  
She stopped by an open vendor-like shop with beautiful fabrics. Blues, greens, yellows, and all the colors of the rainbow. What caught her eyes was a beautiful red fabric with black spots, like a ladybug.  
Just as she was about to reach for the ladybug fabric someone brushed up against her, snatching her sack of coin. Gasping out, Marinette ran after the coin snatcher.  
"Come back here, you rotten thief!" Marinette yelled as she worked her legs to run as fast as she could possibly push them.  
And yet, it wasn't enough. Even though she was moving with all her might the thief was faster than her. Desperate tears came to her eyes when suddenly a flash of golden hair suddenly tackled the thief.  
A strange boy pinned the thief and took the coin sack before going to Marinette, grinning as he gave her the coin sack.  
"T-Thank you," Marinette spoke, half gasping for air.  
"I simply couldn't ignore a lady in distress." The boy replied flirtatiously.  
With a mock laugh, Marinette inquired in a teasing manner, "May I know my savior's name?"  
"Adrien."  
\----  
Adrien. Was there even a word to describe the boy? He had appeared so suddenly into her life she hadn't stopped to think of that familiar sounding name. I mean, lots of people can be named Adrien after all.  
Sure, he was sort of cute, but Marinette didn't really care about anything to do with boys. Heck, skip the boys entirely. She would give up a million boys for this once in a life time chance to attend such a high and prestigious ball. Who wouldn't?  
But at least he was nice enough to help escort her back to the orphanage after buying the fabric and thread she needed. She was a bit embarrassed that he found out about her living situation though. It was awkward when people realized you didn't exactly have parents... or a real home for that matter.  
"Thanks for helping me out back there Adrien." She bowed once again, truly grateful.  
"If you feel that indebted you can always go on a date with me." He casually joked.  
"No, that's okay, but I will pay you back."  
"My, only go for a prince?" He nodded towards the fabrics.  
"As if." Marinette laughed out. "He would never have an interest in a commoner, much less speak to one."  
"Who knows." He shrugged casually. "He could be standing right in front of you."  
"Well, it's nice to dream." Marinette chuckled again before heading inside. She didn't want to dream that big. There was no use in crushing her hopes by being delusional.  
-Adrien's POV-  
He cursed to himself as Marinette slipped through his fingers. He really thought all those flirting techniques would help. So much for reading those books, he thought sarcastically.  
As he walked back to the market he found the thief and sighed, shaking his head. He looked disappointed as he approached the man.  
"No good, Nino." Adrien kicked at the dirt.  
The boy, Nino, went over to Adrien and pat his friend’s back. "That's the first time a girl has rejected you after saving her from wicked old àmoi."  
"I know." Adrien sighed dramatically. "Girls, am I right?"  
{Chapter end}

Never forget to look up the [online HTML CheatSheet](http://htmlcheatsheet.com/) when you forget how to write an image, a table or an iframe or any other tag in HTML!


	3. I Never Believed in Fairy Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower in Bloom

Marinette wasn't entirely surprised the next morning she woke up and saw the now familiar curl of blonde hair outside. She never thought a guy could be so persistent, Adrien proved that wrong.  
"I don't mean to be rude but I don't really have time to play with you," Marinette said upon arriving outside.  
"Nonsense." He grinned mischievously. "If you didn't have time for me you wouldn't have bothered to see me."  
Before she could argue further Adrien grabbed her hand and dragged her along, giving her little choice but to follow him.  
"Where in the world are you taking me?" The question came when they arrived at the forest nearby the orphanage.  
"I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, now would I?"  
"Don't tell me you plan to kidnap me."  
"Oops, guess the cats out of the bag. Now you leave me no choice." He joked as he swung his arms around her and lifted her princess style. With a Cheshire grin on his face, he darted towards his secret little place.  
After a few curses and shouts of protest from Marinette, Adrien finally lets her down. There, just beyond the clearing of the forest, was a towering formation of the castle it's grand fortification glittering in the midday sun. Marinette was at a sudden loss for words as she gazed at the palace she had only ever read about in books or heard in the exchange of rumors. Yet no description could truly compare to the honor of seeing it with her own eyes. It was breathtakingly gorgeous.  
It took her a few moments to collect herself before Marinette fumbled for words.  
"Why did you take me here?"  
"Well, you wanted to see the castle, right?"  
"0-of course I did!" Exasperated, Marinette looked at Adrien like he was insane.  
"Well, I figured our date could be a personal tour guide of the castle, provided by me obviously." He couldn't help but grin.  
Now she was definitely convinced that he was insane.  
\----  
If the exterior wasn't grand enough, the interior of the castle was on a whole new level of extravagant. The red leading carpets with gold embroidery spun to purposely look like golden leaves stretched beyond her sight, into every speak-able corridor. A sapphire blue seal was stamped into the walls to represent the royal family, also aligned paintings with golden engraved labels. If that weren't enough, chandeliers of crystal danced from the walls, hanging from a chain of pure silver. As Marinette walked along with Adrien she noticed pure white silk curtains waved from the arched windows.  
Just as she thought the castle couldn't possibly get any more amazing, they soon arrived near a descending staircase with a circular stained-glass window at least thirty feet above it, all colors of the rainbow brushing over the ginormous room. Multiple pillars held the triangular roof and the room truly glowed with beauty. The pristine floor danced with the color. This was the ballroom in all its fabled glory.  
With a soft laugh that echoed throughout, Adrien took Marinette's hand as they cascaded down the stairs. Overwhelmed by it all Marinette was in no position to argue and simply let him take the lead. As he took her left hand and put his arm around her waist, he blissfully swayed her to dance with him to an unheard tempo.  
She had never danced before in her life yet in this moment, as Adrien guided her across the room in an endless song, she felt as if she had danced a million times. For the first time in her life, she truly felt pure bliss and the start of something blossoming deep within her heart as she suddenly noticed how handsome Adrien was.  
She had never really believed in fairy tales... until now.


	4. Le Petit Papillon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Evil Little Akuma

-???-  
Within the darkness of a long-forgotten room stood a tall figure, gently tapping his cane upon into endless void. With the beat of his rhythms, the curtain folds of silk opened and the light of the sun gently stretched her long fingers into the room, pouring in the red light of the rising day.

Around the figure fluttered a flock of violet butterflies, their frail wings guiding them into endless circles. Gently, the stranger took one butterfly in his hand and whispered to it. As the butterfly departed towards the outside world, the curtains shut once more, leaving the figure in the darkness.  
\---  
-Marinette's pov-

Marinette had finally parted ways with Adrien after losing her sense of time to magical world he had shared with her. Upon their parting, Adrien had pulled her close and brushed his lips against her cheek, painting her face red in return.

Unfortunately for him, that had caused her utter embarrassment and she dashed away, leaving him to the empty castle halls. Now that she had found her way back to the orphanage she finally realized just how late, or rather early if you consider sunrise to be so, she was.

Miss Agnés was no exception to this realization. The woman stood in the cross hairs, though she might as well be holding a loaded gun, her eyes shooting bullets at Marinette.

If the lady had a weapon, Marinette was sure she would be dead. Instead, she got a lesser, but not preferable, punishment of being dragged into her room and locked up in it. Well, that and Agnés made it very clear that Marinette would be worked to the bone with chores later.

Still, Marinette couldn't find the will to be even bitter towards Agnés. She knew in her hearts of heart that the woman only cared. The punishment would have been more unimaginable if Agnés found out where Marinette had been.

So, to her, this was worthwhile. Plus, Agnés had given Marinette the perfect time window to work on her dress for the ball. So, with that, Marinette pulled out her fabric along with needle and thread and began to work her magic.

\----

There were so many ideas in Marinette's head that she had followed her hands along with her heart. Before long, her dress had taken shape. The lovely shade of red seemed to glow once her work was done. It truly showed in the dress just how much her love went into the fabric.

For a moment, Adrien popped into her mind when she thought about the ball. Once again, her face turned red, now quite matching the finished ball gown. But her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door, it was Miss Agnés.

In a clumsy rush, Marinette hid the dress under her bed's blanket. Then she was sent off to do the chores Miss Agnés had condemned her too. Little did she know that these chores wouldn't be the end to her punishment.

After a long day of working and scrubbing until her body was sore, Marinette returned to her room only to pale in horror at the sight of her torn dress. There, Agnés stood looking bitter as she ripped the ball invitation to shreds.

"I knew you were acting strange lately, to think it was because of this. I am afraid I cannot let you do this, Marinette."

"Why?" Marinette choked out after a moment of silence.

"You will never belong in their world. I was once like you, so full of ideas, so full of love. I used to think I could be one of them, but I soon discovered that class is everything in this world. Once a street rat, always a street rat."

Marinette simply couldn't find words anymore, her throat constricted and her eyes burning with tears. She could feel her heart rip apart just like her dress had, but not out of pity for Agnés, simply for the reality which shattered her dreams into crystal fragments slowly losing their shimmer.

\----

"I'm sorry Marinette, but I'm locking you up during the night of the ball."

Agnés words still rang in Marinette's heart as she sat lifeless picking up the pieces of her ball gown. The woman had been long gone from the room, leaving the bluenette captive in her own room.

As a single tear soaked through the red fabric with black dots, a violet butterfly fluttered down and landed upon the fabric. Marinette had only noticed it when she heard a voice in her head. It was a man's, and it wasn’t familiar.

"Follow the butterfly." The voice echoed in her head.

Perhaps she was dreaming, Marinette convinced herself, as she stood up and watched as the butterfly went right through the door and it unlocked. Deciding to play along, she followed the butterfly outside to the orphanage's garden. At the very end stood a man in a black tuxedo, who turned as the butterfly landed upon his shoulder. In the moonlight, his figure gave the illusion of being extremely tall. He outstretched his arm, coaxing Marinette ever closer.

Before she could as much as open her mouth to question the stranger, he spoke to her in a gentle tone.

"I have felt the darkness in your heart. The love you put into your gown, torn and your dreams soon dashed upon the earth. Alas, I am here to tell you that your desires have not been put out completely. The spark of fire within you is all it takes for me to know that I can help."

As he spoke the man spun his cane, a dark purple jewel glowing at the top. From out of the air spun her Ladybug gown, renewed and even more beautiful than before, along with the invitation fully renewed. In disbelief, she reached out to take her dress but was stopped.

"Now, now, don't be so hasty." The man chuckled. "If I am going to give you my magical gift it comes with a price."

"What is that?"

"Oh, just one small request."

"You have a deal. I don't care what it is, I will do anything to go to the ball." Marinette spoke half pleading.

"I was hoping you would say that."

{Le Petit Papillon ends}  
Dress concept: NOT MY ART.  
Credit to: @animecentrl on Pinterest


	5. The Grand Ball: Dance until Midnight (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Waltz

Finally, the big night of the ball was here. Marinette had been locked up for a few days now but the wait was well worth it. Thanks to the magic she received from the strange man she now referred to as Papillon because of his magical butterfly, she now had quite the special trick to escape from her cage.  
Opening her palm, a black Ladybug with red spots (quite the reverse of an actual Ladybug) buzzed its wings, and in a similar manner as the violet butterfly had done, freed the lock.  
With that obstacle out of her way, she only had to worry about the blood lustful dragon that was Agnés. Yet Marinette was not too concerned...  
"Your Ladybug is your companion and friend, trust in it and you will find your way." Papillon had told her.  
With those words echoing in her mind, she let the Ladybug guide her past the danger of being discovered. Making sure to be extra light on her toes upon a distant sound that may be Agnés patrolling about the Orphanage.  
Just as Marinette thought she had safely made it outside, there Agnés stood simply waiting for a chance to pounce. Before the elder could so much as speak the Ladybug flew towards the woman, covering her in a magical dust. In disbelief, Marinette watched as the woman that was Agnés turn into a pug. The dog, seemingly clueless as to its previous self, dashed off.  
Marinette couldn't help but giggle a little bit. Though, as she watched the Ladybug dance around, it became obvious that this was only the beginning of its magic. As the bug circled Marinette her ball gown magically appeared along with a black mask with the same red dots as the Ladybug. Then the bug changed a nearby bike into a carriage, using a Frog for a coach and turning a spider into a horse.  
To say the least, it was a very entertaining sight. Finally, a cat turned into a butler who helped Marinette into the tall carriage and joined her within before the carriage was carried off by the horse. Marinette couldn't resist gently hugging the Ladybug as it landed back in her palm as a gesture of thanks.  
\----  
From just beyond the parting of the forest stood the beautiful castle. Even though Marinette had just been there a day before, once again she found herself overwhelmed by the massive and rich form. In the descending sun, the twilight hour was reflected upon by the castle, making it appear in bright scarlet and the orange sands of the desert. Violet slashed chaotically with sapphire blue and made the palace seem as if it had stepped out of a beautiful painting and had graced the world.  
Marinette almost couldn't break her gaze from the majestic scenery but her daze soon cut in half by the butler cat graciously lifting her from the carriage. Her focus now in order, she hurried to the castle with her dress flowing shortly behind.  
Invitation in hand, she passed the ushers at the door with ease and left her butler behind. The ballroom was different than before, decorations of all various colors now draped from the ceiling and a cast of brilliant white light from a giant chandelier glowed.  
Already the guest seemed to group in swarms, every girl from every country waiting for a chance to meet with the prince. Just like the décor, the ladies came in every color imaginable. It was a different rainbow from the one Marinette had danced upon, yet it was beautiful nonetheless.  
As Marinette stepped onto the ballroom floor the orchestra standing on a platform off the side began to play their trumpets. From just beyond the ginormous unfolding doors marched knights in glimmering silver steel and uniform capes with the Sapphire blue, royal seal. As they aligned the walls King Gabriel Agreste appeared adorned in a vibrating red with a coat of arms and the Royal seal, but in violet, on his chest. Silence unfolded unto every guest as their king stood above them.  
"Welcome," His voice boomed "my dearest friends to my kingdom's ball. As you as know, this is a special occasion to be held for my beloved son. May our fallen queen watch over him. Now, please enjoy this once in a lifetime and altogether wondrous celebration."  
As if commanded by the king the guest bellowed in cheer, "Long live the king!" as conductor stood and warm Celtic music filled the hall.  
For the night everyone forgot their worries, dancing with strangers all in masks. It seemed the prince would not be showing up anytime soon so Marinette decided to join the fun and dance with the girls upon the floor.  
The upbeat tempo of clapping and stomping on the ground from many of the guests is what she used as a guide, remembering what Adrien had taught her. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen him at all since she had been locked up and soon found herself missing him.  
Prying her fingers from her thoughts, she decided to enjoy herself. It didn't take too long for her to lose track of time altogether when suddenly her wrist was gently grabbed from behind.  
-Adrien's POV-  
Adrien had spent the past hour in his black tuxedo and matching mask looking for Marinette. The masks were his idea originally, to keep his identity hidden so he could meet people without them treating him like a prince, but now he sorely regretted that decision.  
Just when he had lost all hopes a familiar flash of red catch his eye. Daring to hope again he moved through the crowd. A difficult task now that he was just a normal person to them. Determination got him through, and at last, he found his Ruby jewel laughing and dancing with the rest.  
She is even more beautiful in red, he thought to himself as he took a moment to watch that unmistakable bluenette hair enjoying herself.  
Finding himself impatient to be with her, he reached out and grabbed her wrist. He simply couldn't help himself anymore. With a smirk on his face, Adrien happily dragged her past the crowd and outside to the castle garden. It was filled beyond sight with purple roses, the full moon brushing them with its pale light.  
Marinette was saying something, but he didn't pay attention to it, his focus on pulling her over to the fountain that stood at the center. Feeling rather mischievous, he turned towards Marinette who was both bewildered and amazed. Which in turn made him grin even more.  
"You like it, my lady?" He chuckled softly.  
"L... like it?!" She fumbled for words. "This is. well, gorgeous!"  
Rather pleased with himself, he took her hand in his and guided her along the stepping stones of the garden. Without even a word, so much of what she thought was clearly expressed in her face. Just like an adorable open book.  
After stepping onto the garden bridge Adrien stopped them, gently caressing Marinette's finger and tracing up her arm affectionately. He couldn't help but study her whole form within the illumination of the moon.  
"So... if I may ask, who are you?" She finally broke the silence with her birdsong voice.  
"I am Prince Agreste, and who might you be Miss. Ladybug?" He teased, not wanting to reveal that he was Adrien just yet.  
After a moment of surprise, she spoke that wonderful name, "Marinette."  
{The Ball: Dance until Midnight. ½}


	6. The Grand Ball: Dance until Midnight (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regret

-Adrien's POV-  
"Will you give me the honor of dancing with you, Marinette?"  
With that cute blush of hers, she nodded a silent yes. He almost felt proud of himself for making her react in such an adorable manner. Gently placing his right hand on her shoulder and the other on her waist, he guided her under the moonlight in a dance.  
This time they danced to the music, the notes of the loud orchestra concert echoing beyond the castle walls with notes bouncing far beyond reach.  
Even in the dim light, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Marinette as they endlessly spun upon the stone. If he could choose to, he would dance with her like this forever.  
As he guided her along he pulled her closer by small fractions, their bodies intertwining ever more. As he moved so did his hand, brushing by her collarbone and tracing up her neckline before settling on her soft cheek.  
Suddenly their dance had stopped as he leaned in towards her and ever gently caught his Ladybug, their lips pressing and holding in a passionate and soft kiss. It felt just as magical as he had imagined it, but it was short-lived.  
For some strange reason, his back oddly warm, as if some sort of hot liquid was dripping down it.  
-Marinette's POV-  
Marinette was half shocked and half surprised when the prince kissed her so gently. For a moment, all she wanted to do was resist him as her mind screamed, no, I only want Adrien to kiss me.  
Wait. Adrien? Why would she want Adrien to kiss her instead? It was then that she realized what she had denied all this time.  
Marinette loved Adrien.  
The darkness of a violet butterfly clutched her heart in her despair. Why did Agnés want to ruin everything, and now the prince? Why was everyone in the world trying to keep her from Adrien?  
In her head, she heard the voice of Papillon, "Now it's time for you to hold up your end of the deal. I gave you the ball you wanted, now all you must do is take the knife I put in your pocket and kill the prince. It shouldn't be a problem for you, if he lives he'll only keep you away from your love after all."  
Marinette gently hugged the prince with a nod, understanding what she had to do in order to be happy. From her pocket, she drew her knife and made one clean stab to prince Agreste's back.  
\----  
Adrien staggered backward as pain shot through not only his back but his heart as well as he realized he had been stabbed.  
"M... Marinette." He called softly, no longer disguising his tone.  
She covered her mouth in horror as she discovered just who she had hurt. Her Adrien had been stabbed by her own two hands.  
As he started to fall over she rushed to him, grabbing the knife from his back with the intention to remove it but he stopped her.  
"Don't," He gripped her dress in his hand, "It will make me bleed out faster if you pull it. I want to be with you for a bit longer."  
Marinette's tears burned in her eyes as she sobbed out his name. "Adrien."  
"Adrien," She continued as her throat tightened from sorrow, "I am so sorry. It was Papillion, he told me to kill the prince."  
Gently, she removed his mask as she held him in her arms. If he was going to die she wanted to see his face one last time, even if she no longer deserved it.  
"Marinette... even though we have only known each other for a short amount of time, I have never once stopped thinking about you. For as long as I have known you I have watched your beauty from afar. Your beautiful red always catches my eye no matter where you go. Before I even knew it..." He slowly reached to touch her face again. "I found myself loving you."  
As they shared one last kiss Marinette found herself crying, simply holding him close in the rose garden until his body went cold. The moonlight was suddenly gone, leaving her in total darkness.  
Even though she didn't want to accept it, even if it tore out her heart, no matter how much she rebelled against fate, she knew as she desperately clung his limp body...  
She knew Adrien was dead.  
{The Ball: Dance Until Midnight 2/2 end}


	7. Scarlet Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wings

**Final Chapter**

As the moon peaked through the clouds, a familiar voice broke the long heartbreaking silence; it was Papillon.  
"Very well done, my child." The man chuckled darkly as he approached her and examined Adrien's dead body still in Marinette's arms. "Someone finally got rid of that annoying prince Adrien for me."  
"You knew," Marinette responded in a quivering breath, her eyes going wide.  
She had been an idiot not to see it before. Marinette had been just a pawn to Papillon, a piece to use and discard. She had been set up by him.  
"You knew he was the one I loved, didn't you?" She set Adrien's cold body down and stood there, trembling with a slowly rising rage.  
"Oh yes I definitely knew but where would the fun be if I had told you?" He was mocking her, laughing right in her face, stepping all over her already broken heart.  
Tears burned in her eyes as anger overflowed. Her heart burst with emotion as a single tear hit her Ladybug companion. In a sudden bright red light, the Ladybug changed to red with black spots and her dress transformed into a tight suit, her new suit and her mask changing to match that of a Ladybug. In her other hand appeared a yo-yo.  
"Impossible!" Papillon shouted as he watched her transformation. "The legendary Ladybug... at long last, I have found you."  
She stood there tall, a sudden instinct inside of her telling her to fight. Papillon raised his cane and in the moonlight, it shifted into a long steel blade.  
Papillon was the first to move, his hand reaching Marinette before she could dodge and managing to knock her back. Even with her new powers, she could tell that this man had much more fighting experience than she had. It was then that she had an idea.  
Leaping up and getting some distance from Papillon, she whipped her yo-yo towards him and barely could yank the sword from it. But because she was new to this, the blade fell off somewhere into the garden instead of her original plan to take it.  
Well, at least she still had her yo-yo, she thought to herself. Raveling it up, she aimed her magic yo-yo at Papillon and in a slash of purple mist his masquerade broke. Marinette froze up completely as the mist cleared and before she stood the king.  
"You... you had me kill your own son?!" Marinette screamed.  
The king used her confusion to his advantage and grabbed her yo-yo before she could yank it back and pulled on the sting, causing her to pull all the way up to him. Then he thrust his fist into her stomach and laughed hysterically.  
The man looked insane as he spoke, "I would never allow a bastard child to rule my kingdom. He isn't even my blood son, his mother had such history with the knights you see? I would never allow such an impurity sit on my throne."  
Marinette coughed as she staggered back. This was bad, she needed more than just a yo-yo if she was going to have any chance at survival. Then, words rushed into her mind from nowhere.  
"Lucky Charm!" She cried with all her heart and in the distance, she noticed it; Papillon's blade had landed in the fountain not far from here. Without any hesitation, she used the yo-yo to grab the sword and rush it right through the mad man that was the king.  
Suddenly, he had stopped laughing and with his last effort, he pulled Marinette towards him so the blade cut through her as well. Screaming in pain, she kicked the dying king away and fell back. With her last effort, she crawled towards Adrien.  
"I will find you Ladybug. in the next life, and in the next, and for all eternity." The fallen king cursed in his last breath as he stumbled and hit the ground, his body becoming rigid.  
Marinette managed to get beside Adrien, holding him with the last of her strength. She barely noticed the Ladybug companion until it landed on top of Adrien's motionless chest and spoke to her.  
"I can grant you one wish with the power of your heart, Ladybug."  
Marinette smiled solemnly and gently whispered her wish. "I want to meet Adrien again in the next life."  
With that, she laid beside Adrien and closed her eyes. As if she was going to sleep one last time.

\--When one story ends, a new one shall begin--  
Marinette gasped as she woke up and rushed down the stairs, her alarm clock blaring in the background. "I'm late! Oh crap! Bye mom, bye dad." She yelled as she rushed from the bakery and dashed towards school.  
She made it just in time, and there he was. Adrien, her long-time crush, waiting by the classroom for her. With a shy wave towards him, they both entered the school together.  
{Final Chapter End}

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes and thanks: Oh man was this a fun adventure for the soul. I was prepared for any fans from the start for killing off characters but I really wanted a tragedy. I am ready to feast on your sadness-- I mean *cough* er... don't be sad, they get to be together in the end!
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading my very first completed Fanfiction. I have been wanting to write about a show I really loved for a long time and when I binged watched Miraculous and totally fell in love with it I was realized "This is something I really want to write about"... and I also want to do it with my favorite flavor of tragedy so it's more true to my writing nature and I can really put my whole heart into it.
> 
> I also would like to thank any readers who innocently ventured into this story and continued to read it despite me being an evil author. You made it this far and that's really cool. ~
> 
> Thank you to my commentors for pushing me and giving me motivation. I really appreciate it, sorry you had to deal with my laziness. (Ha-ha)
> 
> Credits to Cedrillion and the producers who made Vocaloid. This story has been my own interpretation based off of Cedrillion. The song is truly beautiful and I think it's worth taking the time to listen to.
> 
> Finally, a big thank you to the creators of Miraculous. The show will always have a place in my heart.


End file.
